Fallout OC Crossover
by NillaLolo
Summary: Just a personal story for my buddies


"Doc, calculations predict this course of action is unwise." A securitron called out to its master, a scientist woman standing in front of a strange tube of translucent liquid that contained the remnants of some sort of synthetic individual within. The Synth was badly damaged, missing every single one of its limbs, with its stomach busted open and it's internal… Things… Hanging limp in the liquid.

"Well, I wish to see the limits of the Institute's creations. Synth Eradicator, is what they called it. I found this when crossing into this state, seemingly torn apart…" As the woman continued speaking, the securitron made sure to pretend to listen to the explanation it had already heard three times, while it brought up data on potential mercenary candidates within its databanks. When she had seemingly finished her spiel about locating the Synth Eradicator when entering the Commonwealth Wasteland, it projected the most likely candidate it had deduced its master would choose onto a screen near her.

"Based on previous interactions and credibility, Mr. Maxwell seems a favorable choice for the position of hunter, Doc. I've already communicated with the other securitrons throughout our many bases to locate him and deliver the message." The Securitron informed Marilyn, the scientist, doctor, warrior, whatever she needed to be at the moment, really. She had short, golden blonde hair that was always swept to one side, never extending past her shoulders and without bangs to hide her bright sapphire blue eyes. She wore a lab coat for now, with simple jeans and sneakers.

"You're right, Red Beta Aquarius Three. He definitely has the gun power to take down one of those more powerful Mythical Deathclaw creatures, considering I gave him that prototype weapon." RBAT cringed a little at its name, since it knew it not only wasn't the first Red Beta Aquarius securitron, it wasn't the last, and some of the newer models apparently were being named with five words now. Speaking of, RBAT received an incoming transmission from one of the newer models.

"Incoming transmission from Orange Zeta Libra One Dragon." RBAT announced as the data wirelessly transferred into itself, via radio waves. OZLOD was a Victor-type securitron, so it's information was not worded well in RBAT's opinion. If it could have one of those.

"He's been located relatively nearby our last base, Doc. It's been calculated that this won't take very long." RBAT told it's master.

"Then, let's get ready to greet Mr. Maxwell, and prepare the caps I'll be paying him in advance, shall we?" Marilyn ordered, as she and RBAT turned away from the Synth in the tube to leave the room… Unaware of the faint red flicker of its eyes, observing. Adapting. Broadcasting.

**Birth of the Death Domination Eradicator**

"So you said you knew where to find one of these 'Mythic Deathclaws', right?" Shane Maxwell asked his companion, a person wearing a large Power Armor, slowly following behind Shane, a group of Chameleon Deathclaw's behind him. Shane was a decently tall guy, with dark brown hair and grey eyes with flecks of contrasting blue protected by large square glasses. He wore a thick leather medium armor with metal bracers and pads to protect his forearms, shoulders, and shins and a hat to keep the sun out of his face.

"Yeah, I've been tracking a female, hoping to…" Gale, the man inside the power armor, paused to attempt to word what was going to come next in the best possible way.

"Dude… Don't tell me you're trying to bang a Deathclaw. Come on, man…" Shane shook his head in disgust, trying not to fathom what was currently being fathomed in his head.

"No no no! I'm just gonna take its baby!" Gale responded, making Shane twirl around with a baffled look on his face. He began reaching for the pistol strapped to his hip.

"I think I'm gonna have to stop you from doing that, bud." Shane said, as his hand gripped his pistol, getting ready to pull a cowboy and hip shoot at the man in Power Armor.

"Wait, I'm just trying to raise the Mythic Deathclaw like my Thee Chameleon's!" Gale explained, as he gestured to the Chameleon Deathclaw's behind him, of which, there were only two.

"Either you're miscounting, or my glasses are broken." Shane bluntly replied, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his pant leg to make sure they were clean. Gale turned around to look.

"Wait a minute, where's…" Gale looked around, seeing a distant abandoned shack building with a blue Chameleon Deathclaw on top of the roof, waving its meaty claw at its brethren.

"Get down from there!"

Inside of an abandoned vault on the border of the Commonwealth Wasteland territory, Marilyn stood before three tubes, one contained the Synth Eradicator, another contained a Mythic Deathclaw with a hole in its head, and the last contained an Assaultron Dominator, being kept functional but offline. Marilyn nodded in approval and turned around to face Gale and Shane, who were in a bit of a predicament.

The Baby Mythic Deathclaw was being held by Gale, but the three fully grown Chameleon Deathclaws were cowering away from the snarling, energetic youth, which Gale barely contained a grip on, even in his Power Armor.

"Well… Let me pay you so you can get out of here quickly." Marilyn sighed, looking at the Baby Mythic Deathclaw in Gale's arms and shaking her head.

"Last time I was here, there was just the Android guy, what's with the Killer Scissorhands Robot over there?" Shane asked, as he nodded at the Assaultron Dominator.

"The Synth was broadcasting an emergency signal, which attracted that thing for some reason. That and my Securitron went a little wild, I think this Synth wasn't just made by the Institute. Something modified it. Changed little bits like it's eye circuits and receptors, from what I gathered. Not sure why they wouldn't fix the whole damn thing though." Marilyn explained, as she snapped her fingers, causing RBAT, slightly damaged from the signal that had manually activated his offensive protocols, but still working nonetheless.

"Orange Zeta Libra One Dragon has arrived with the Prototype Power Armor, and Teal Alpha Leo Leven has arrived with the Prototype Galactic Cannon Rifle." RBAT informed Marilyn, who nodded and smiled.

"Ah, yes. Bring them in." She said, as RBAT left the room to do as ordered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get roped into the mission, Mr. Fury?" Marilyn inquired, curious as to the circumstances of Gale's mysterious inclusion.

"Oh, I was just gonna kill one of his Deathclaws but he stopped me and since he's supposedly been raising Deathclaws, I asked him about the Mythic Deathclaw you wanted and said he knew where a loner Mythic Deathclaw Matriarch was. So he led me to it. The pistol you gave me one shot the damn thing." Shane told Marilyn what went down, and Gale nodded to confirm the story.

"Luckily Trippy McGee didn't get hurt, he's pretty fast. Came bolting over to me, and after we resolved that little hiccup, I figured I'd at least point Shane in the right direction, but since he said you would be willing to pay, I decided to accompany him. You're gonna pay me, right Dr. Love?" Gale told his perspective of the story. Marilyn just shot Shane an annoyed look but nodded at Gale.

"Yeah, I'll pay you, it's fine. Although I hope you don't mind me paying you in artillery, instead of caps. I already gave Shane a thousand before the mission." Marilyn stated, as RBAT, OZLOD, and TALL arrived, bringing into the room the two packages they were tasked with delivering.

One was a giant Power Armor suit that dwarfed even the suit Gale was wearing, its HUD colored red instead of green with a much brighter sheen of metal, thicker than the normal Power Armor, and it came equipped with a small minigun attached to its right shoulder.

"An experimental Power Armor, it comes with an Artificial Intelligence I programmed, named Lana. The minigun is connected to the power core of the Power Armor, and shoots energy, rather than bullets. It's metal is an alloy of the strongest materials I could obtain, making it nearly impenetrable. I modified the power core to contain a lot more energy than a normal Power Armor, which allows for longer periods of time without recharging it, and even more firepower. However, don't let it overheat, it could explode with the energy of a fully sized nuclear bomb. I call it; The Ultimator." Marilyn explained the prototype weapon to the two men, who admired the suit. Then she walked over to the other object, a massive rifle, and heaved it up with both of her arms.

"The Galactic Cannon Rifle. A prototype using the data from the Space Station Laser you allowed me access to, Shane. Much more powerful than your pistol, and instead of a simple temporary laser shot, you can choose to fire a beam of deadly energy. This bad boy can cut through any material you find. I guarantee it. But since it's just a prototype, it could overheat and combust, setting of an explosion nearly equivalent to the same one the Ultimator would, perhaps even more devastating. You can choose which one you'd like, both of you. I'd like both of you to test these out, and eventually, when enough data is collected, I'll build perfected versions of these toys." Marilyn finished informing the two men of their options, and stood aside to let them choose.

"Well, since I already have Power Armor, I'd like that gun." Gale walked over in his suit and picked up the massive weapon. With both of his hands. Shane's eyes lit up in fear.

"Uhhh, dude, Gale, where's the Baby Deathclaw?" He asked. Gale paused, and then looked to the corner where his three Chameleon Deathclaws had been cowering. They were gone. He looked at the open doorway out to the rest of the vault. Then he finally looked at Marilyn Love, and said what was on his mind.

"Oh shit."

Violence and chaos erupted throughout the vault, as the three securitrons chased around three adult Chameleon Deathclaws, attempting to get their attention away from the little devil child that was terrorizing them, as Shane, Marilyn, and Gale, who had left his Power Armor, running around in his combat suit, a mariner armor, his helmet flung somewhere in the vault, his brown cut hair scuffled and his goatee slightly ripped so it looked like he had just a moustache. Marilyn's lab coat had been torn to shreds, revealing a light combat armor suit made of some dark fabric, all one piece.

"When I get my hands on this thing, I'm throwing it into the alien space laser!" Marilyn growled in frustration as the Baby Mythic Deathclaw tore apart a room full of vials and chemicals, Shane stepping into its path, seemingly unscathed as of now.

"Heh. It hasn't fucked me up, at all. I got it!" He yelled, as he scooped it up in his arms, as the baby relaxed, soothing down.

"Ha! It must like-" He was cut short as a yellow liquid starting spraying right in his face, and he screamed and chucked the baby across the room, throwing it against a wall.

"It pissed on me! It got some in my mouth! Gross!" He stumbled away, trying to wipe off his face as he headed toward a bathroom to try and clean off. The Baby Deathclaw, now relieved, scattered into the next room freely, making Marilyn and Gale groan in agony.

Eventually, the little Deathclaw made it back into the room it had started its rampaging from, the one with the Ultimator, Galactic Cannon Rifle, and the three tubes. Curious about the three creatures, including its own mother, it broke the glass holding them and then sniffed all three, before simply turning and leaving the room, bored. As it left, the Synth and the Assaultron began to reactivate, their glowing red eyes meeting each other, then the dead Mythic Deathclaw Matriarch's, and then finally, they looked at the prototypes. And the synthetic artificial being, incapable of true emotion… Smiled.

Squealing from inside its cage, the Baby Mythic Deathclaw was upset, trying its hardest to tear apart the alloy bars.

"That should contain it…" Marilyn, out of breath, commented from a few feet away, sitting on a torn up couch in a ruined room, Gale sitting on the floor, with the broken empty beakers and shredded books. Shane walked in, wiping his face dry with paper towels.

"Is the little shit dead?" He asked, putting back on his glasses, taking in the destruction, and just sighing in disappointment.

The door to the other hallway was torn from its hinges, alerting all three of the people and making them stand alert, as Gale's Power Armor was thrown into the room, completely thrashed, torn apart and obliterated. The sounds of the Securitrons and Chameleon Deathclaws engaging in combat came from outside the room.

"What the hell could've done that!?" Gale asked, going to his knees in sadness over his Power Armor. Shane just pulled out his energy pistol, the one he'd used to kill the Mythic Deathclaw, invented by Marilyn.

"This is bad. I've gotta go to the armory. Whatever is loose, take care of it until I grab my gear." Marilyn looked to Gale and Shane and left through another door, as the two men walked through the door, Gale pulling a rifle from his back.

"Old Reliable's always got my back." Gale muttered, mostly for reassurance, as they entered the hallway, and saw what the Securitrons & Chameleon Deathclaws were fighting.

The Ultimator, pushed apart and barely holding together, as the body of the Mythic Deathclaw was within it, the head of the Assaultron Dominator shooting its lasers, the blades attached to the Ultimator's arms, the Shoulder Energy Minigun firing wildly, as the creature held the Galactic Cannon Rifle in one hand, and RBAT in the other, crushing the Securitron like paper. The Synth was what was seemingly keeping this horrid abomination fusion together, as it struggled inside the back of the creature, exposed and poking out.

Shane aimed and quickly shot, his powerful energy blaster, capable of taking out a Mythic Deathclaw in a single blow, dinged off the Ultimator's metal harmlessly, and bounced into the arm of one of the Chameleon Deathclaws, making it fall over in pain, gripping it's injured limb.

"Let me show you how an old soldier handles things." Gale smirked as he ran at the terrifying thing, and slipped onto the floor, sliding behind it, and throwing up his rifle, blasting it with two simultaneous shots, into its exposed flesh, making it arch itself back in pain. It went limp for a second, allowing Gale to leap up as he reloaded his gun, and Shane sprinted over, taking a pot shot at its spine and blasting through the flesh with a blazing heat beam that pushed it over, collapsing.

Damaging the Synth part of it was extremely effective, both in damaging it and pissing it off. As it regained control of itself, it redirected its energy into speed, whirling around blasting with the minigun, forcing the men to duck, the beams barreling into the wall behind them, crumbling it into dust. The next room over, it seemed, was the armory.

Marilyn stepped out, holding a gigantic bazooka in her arms, two pistols strapped to her hips, a strange cylinder belted on her waist, and she surveyed the room she had walked into, noticing RBAT on the floor, screen shattered, his box-like body crumpled up, barely active.

Her face said it all, as she silently pulled up the bazooka at point blank range, and before Shane and Gale could argue, she fired, and a fantastic beam of red energy exploded outwards from the cannon, slamming into the fusion with such devastating power it carried it through the wall and into the other room past it. Marilyn then dropped the energy beam bazooka, the metal overheated so badly, it was melting into itself, unable to be used more than once.

"You could've just killed us!" Shane exclaimed, the heat he felt so close to the bazooka was unsettling. Marilyn just shook her head.

"I know what I'm doing, that blast wasn't lethal to it. It just pissed it off. And if you want to live, we have to leave this vault. The heat from the bazooka will have melted some of the metal, and it will overheat the Ultimator, and when it blows, the Galactic Cannon Rifle is going to blow with it, along with all the weapons in this base." Marilyn told Shane & Gale. They began to run through the armory, the Securitrons & Deathclaws following them, RBAT in Marilyn's arms, and the cage of the Baby Mythic Deathclaw in OZLOD's.

The roars of a recovering beast echoed throughout the empty vault, as the group made it to the elevator that would take them to the only entrance, and only exit, of the vault, all other possible ways had been sealed off long ago. Marilyn placed RBAT gently onto the lift, and then turned to the control panel.

"We have to make sure it doesn't follow us. It has the body of a Mythic Deathclaw but the intelligence of a Synth. It'll know how to hack a locked door, including the main gate." She told everyone, as she used the control panel to make the elevator begin skyrocketing towards the entrance. Nobody could provide a solution to stop the creature from opening the door, whether it hacked the lock or simply broke through it and pushed the door open.

"I have calculated a solution." RBAT creaked. It was so badly damaged, anyone could tell it was a few moments away from shutting down, forever.

"Red Beta Aquarius Three has been damaged beyond repair. It has become a burden, but it can fulfill one last duty. Allow me to protect you, Doc." Marilyn stayed silent, staring at her assistant, even as the elevator slowed to a stop in front of a massive open shield blast door.

"I'm counting on you, RBAT." Marilyn handed the robot one of her pistol blasters, exact copies of the one she had given Shane. Everyone stepped beyond the border of the elevator, and as the group, all except RBAT, began to leave, the elevator suddenly shot back down, and the distant roars of their hunter echoed in the distance below.

"Dammit!" Marilyn exclaimed, as she pulled the strange device from her waist, the cylinder with a hole on one side.

"What's that?" Shane asked, generally curious. Marilyn looked at him and answered earnestly.

"My parents used to show me old pre war movies. A lot of sci-fi. Told me I'd make all those strange technologies one day. And well, I did." She pressed a button on the side of the device, and a crimson blade of energy sparked into existence, as she tweaked with the size and intensity of the heat with two small adjusters under the activation button.

"You're a Sith Lord!" Gale exclaimed, as Marilyn stabbed the energy sword into the wall next to the elevator panel, disabling the elevator from rising.

"That will slow it down by a lot. Come on, we have to get clear of the blast radius. A vault may be built to withstand a nuclear blast from both outside and within, I don't think it can handle a hundred going off at once." Marilyn deactivated her blade and strapped it back to her belt, running from the open vault, the group following her, as the door began to close, RBAT waving one last time with his damaged arm. The group kept running, not stopping, and when Shane began slowing, tiring from running, one of the Deathclaws scooped him up in one hand, and kept running. The same eventually happened to Gale, soon after.

"Work on your cardio, men!" Marilyn made fun of them, Shane flicking her off from the shoulder of his Deathclaw, and Gale heaving air into his lungs. She seemed fine, despite having ran nearly three miles in less than thirty minutes, and looking like she could keep going for hours.

Meanwhile, back inside the vault, RBAT simply waited, as slowly, red began to fill the dark room, emanating from the hole the elevator fell down into. A melting, burning claw scraped its way over the side, lifting with its mutated muscles, heaving the dastardly creature over the edge, and onto the floor of the room. The metal of the Ultimator was practically lava, the minigun having fell off during the climb, and the core in its chest revealed, mere moments from detonation. The flesh of the Mythic Deathclaw, the sinew of the Synth Eradicator, and the exoframe of the Assaultron Dominator had melted into one true creature. None of them remained, and what was left was something entirely new.

"RBAT has calculated a designation for you." The securitron used the last of its voice box, as it lifted its arm, the last of its electrical current, aiming the energy pistol.

"Dead." The gun fired, right into the melting core.

The Deathclaws, Securitrons, and even Marilyn were thrown completely off their feet and flung into the air, landing nearly a whole yard away from where they had been running due to the massive blowback of the blast. When the dust settled, nothing of the vault remained but a massive crater of rubble.

"What did you even want with a Mythic Deathclaw?" Shane asked, as he, Gale, and Marilyn sat inside a booth at a bar, the Baby Mythic Deathclaw sleeping inside it's cage, on the table. The three Deathclaws & two Securitrons had to wait outside. Trippy McGee was beginning to scale the building to get to the roof.

"I wanted to experiment on one and see if I could find cures to diseases, resistances to radiation, stuff like that, from them. I heard the largest collection of Mythic Deathclaws was here, so I travelled. We came across that strange Synth corpse on the way, and decided to investigate. RBAT tried to warn me that keeping a Mythic Deathclaw and Synth Eradicator in the same vault was risky. I should've listened, but I figured if the Deathclaw was dead, it wouldn't matter. Which is why I hired you. And then you got dragged into this. Sorry about that." Marilyn looked from Shane, to Gale, as she sipped a little nuka cola from a shot glass.

"Well, all's well that ends well, am I right?" Gale clapped Shane on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but we're still owed a payment." Shane looked at Marilyn, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I already plan on giving you both two weapons from the closest vault, a securitron is already on its way, in fact." Marilyn told them. Shane just nodded silently in agreement, settling with whatever new cool gadget he would get to play with, and Gale just placed a hand on the cage that held his new little ally.

"Well, if either of you are in town again, feel free to stop by my island. Hell, I'll let y'all move in if you want, if I can get a lightsaber." He chuckled and drank some of his nuka cola.

The rubble began to shift, and rumble. In the ruins of the destroyed vault which had been hit with multiple nuke level blasts from the inside, a massive figure rose from it, burnt muscle sinews having melded permanently with the massive blades on his arms and the metal dome for a head, with red shining from a visor. Inside the creature, synthetic tissue connected everything.

And with that, a new monster was born.


End file.
